Battle Royla
by Kjmk42
Summary: Will Gumball survivor this battle against his friends and fellow students   featuring 2 OC characters
1. Chapter 1: The beginning

So Gumball you think you can reach that machinegun before I pull the trigger on my gun Id like to see you try. Then penny rammed spirit in the gut causing him to be distracted while gumball ran for the gun. Spirit hit penny on the side of the head with his gun then aimed it towards Gumball as he reached his gun they both pulled the trigger.

It was just another average day for Gumball Watterson and his brother Darwin they where on a bus for an out of town trip. Penny and Teri walk up to Gumball and Darwin "Mind of getting a picture with us guys" Penny asked Gumball replied,"Not at all." They squeezed in for the picture and with a click it was done the photo came out Teri took the photo and write something on the back of the photo and handed it to gumball she told them not to look at the back of it till the end of the trip. Gumball handed the photo to Darwin too hold on then Gumball said that he was going to take a nap several hours later gumball wakes up to see that everybody was a sleep and it was dark he tried to wake up Darwin but he wouldn't wake up. He tried to get up but felt dizzy he tried to wake the others but failed he tried to go to the the bus driver's seat but passed out on the wakes up to the face of his younger brother with something around his neck "Dude what is that around your neck," Gumball asked Darwin replied "I don't know." Then Gumball looked around to see where they were in a cage with the other students it surrounded with military people around the room then Gumball noticed two new students one was a werewolf looking creature Grey fur. The other student was on the opposite side of the room he looked like fox mixed with a tiger with the light red colored fur and black stripes with a with a bandanna that was colored like his fur you could hardly tell it was there bit still see it a little. Then walked in the room with a group of military people she grabbed a piece of chalk and wrote on the chalk bored in big letters** Battle Royal**.

* * *

><p><strong>Hopefully you like the story I will make chapter 2 if liked and this is also my first story<br>**


	2. Chapter 2: The Explantion

"What are we doing here ,"called out Bobert Miss. Simian replied "Oh Bobert I told you not to come on this trip you were always one of my favorite students." Bobert didn't understand what she had said he asked,"What is going on here," Miss. Simian replied to his question," Allow me to explain what is going on. This is the first Battle Royal for Elmore Junior High where we are going to pit you all against each other in a battle to the death," The students all screamed and tried to head for the exit where came in then a squad of military and started to shoot down at their feet causing them to back off. started to speak," Out burst like that are the reason were having this to see if it is worth raising you kids," Penny interrupted her and said," This cant possible be legal," Miss. Simian replied, "But it is the government has approved this because of the debt crisis now shut up sit down and watch," as she waved in a T.V. "This video is going to show you the rules and how to play the game so watch and no talking" as she turned on the T.V and an image of a robot appeared. "Hello students if your watching this it is because you all were chosen to be part of Battle Royal all of you will be brought to an isolated island for the battle ground the island is going to be dived in to many zones and four times a day your instructor will announce a danger zone. If your in a danger zone make sure you get out of there cause those collar you wearing will go boom," that moment heard someone talk and throw a knife directly at Leslie hitting him in the head killing him instantly the class screamed and ran to the other side of the room as she walked up to the body and pulled out the knife. Waved for the video to be put back on " Now don't forget there is a time limit for this 3 days if we don't have a winner by the all of your collars will go off," paused the video and asked any questions. "Yes, said Gumball who are the two new students," replied, "Did I forget to mention them the one with the bandanna is named Spirit and the one opposite side of the room is Ocelot they are your new classmates so be nice now. Any more questions," asked Yes asked Darwin "How does the collar work," "Allow me to show you," pulled out a remote pointed it at Darwin pressed a button then Darwin's Collar started blinking. Darwin started to panic running around the room asking for help but they just moved away from him or push him back his collar started blinking faster then he yelled "Gumball help me," as he reached out for Gumball's hand the collar went off Darwin's blood splattered all over Gumball's cloths and face. As he looked at is brothers lifeless body in horror he ran up to crying and saying " Come on buddy wake up wake up man I can't do this alone" Penny walked up to Gumball and placed her hand on his shoulder she spoke in a soft calm voice " Gumball he's gone there's nothing we can do now but try to survivor this." Gumball looked in Darwin's hand and saw the picture that they took together he grabbed it and stuck it in his pocket. "Now lets finish the video" as she hit the play button and the robot started to speak again "Now each of you will be given a pack that contains a map,compass,food,water and a secrete weapon range from knives,guns,axes and just about anything, we will be calling you out by the order we see fit so good luck students try not to die so fast." Then some military people rolled in the survival packs.

* * *

><p><strong>Yep done with chapter 2 might be a bit for chapter 3 because school is starting up for me but there will be a chapter 3<br>**


	3. Chapter 3:The Battle Begins

Miss. Simian told us when called say here and head towards the exit to get your pack the first name she read of the sheet was Juke. He made the same beat that he usually makes at school for roll call he ran towards the exit grabbed his pack and was off into the island. Next on the list was Teri she told Penny that they will always be friends she grabbed her pack and made her way out the next name was one of the new students Ocelot he just stood up and calmly walked to get his pack. Next was Carmen she ran and grabbed her pack and was off then she called out the other new student Spirit he tied is shows and made a quick dash to the door while grabbing is pack and was off. After calling Carrie,Jamie,Alan and Joe it was finally Gumball's time he told Penny that he'll wait for her outside Gumball took his pack and headed into the island his first glimpse of it outside it was night time a little hard to see he mange to find a spot and wait for Penny. "Gumball," said a voice he looked behind him to see it was just Teri "Gumball what I am I suppose to do about this," she walked towards Gumball and as she got closer he could see that she and a arrow sticking through her neck. She landed in Gumball's hands dead then another arrow right past Gumball's head he looks up and see Juke with a crossbow loading it just then Penny came running out of the building . "Penny run," yelled Gumball as Juke took aim at Penny Gumball throw a rock at Juke that caused him to miss and scrape Penny's arm Gumball ran and grabbed Penny's hand and headed towards the shoreline. Juke yelled at them and tried to chase them but slipped and lost his crossbow Anton walked up to Juke and said loose something as he held the crossbow. Juke looked at him in rage and charged at Anton he got scared and pulled the trigger on the crossbow hitting Juke in the head "This can't be real,"said Anton as he ran of into the night. Gumball and Penny made it to beach and found a cave to hide out at "I think its safe now,"said Penny, "Ok now lets take a look at your arm,"said Gumball "Okay," said Penny as she lifted her arm to show Gumball he took a little flash light he remembered he had in is pocket. He shined on Penny wound there was some blood but not to much he took his water and poured it on Penny's cut to lean of the blood he ripped the collar of his shirt and tied it around Penny's arm "Thank you Gumball for waiting on me," "Your Welcome" relied Gumball _(I wander how everybody else is doing) _thought Gumball as he fell asleep. "Well look at what we have here one of the new students Ocelot was it" said Jamie holding a pistol to his back along with the others "I wander what weapon he got" as Clayton looked though his bag and pulled out a Chinese hand fan. Idaho busted into laughter then everybody else nobody noticed the faint smile Ocelot's had on his face. That moment Ocelot pulled out his claws and sliced Jamie's hand off dropping the pistol as he grabbed Jamie and used him for a human shield as Clayton and Idaho shot at him. He throw the bloody corps of Jamie at them distracting them long enough to grab the pistol and pull 2 head shots. Ocelot walked up to the bodies and took their weapons 1 machinegun, 1 katana and 2 pistols Ocelot took his bag and headed of to find more victims.

* * *

><p>Gumball and Penny woke up to the noise of 's Voice "Good morning children hope all of you had a fun night last night now its time for me to tell you who all died last night in order of death Teri,Juke,Jamie,Clayton,and Idaho. Now its time for the danger zone it is B4,A4, and C4 now go have some more fun children,"with a laugh she turned of the speakers. "Ready to head out" asked Gumball "Sure," Penny replied they found a path into the woods as they looked for a different place to hide. As they walked down the path Gumball was able to see somebody as they got closer they could see Banana Joe holding an Axe. He slowly turned around and looked a Gumball and Penny with a demonic look he slowly stared to walk towards them and started to pick up speed. Gumball quickly looked though his pack for his weapon and pulled out a trashcan lid <em>dammit <em> he thought to himself as Joe swung the Axe at his head Gumball deflected it with the lid and tackled Joe down a hill. As Gumball got up he could see the Axe was in Joe's head and with his last dying words he said, "Forgive me Gumball," as he died Gumball went to pull Joe's Axe from his head a gun shot kept him from from the Axe. "Dammit I missed," yelled out Tobias as he reload his revolver "Now this time I won't miss," as he pointed the gun at Gumball he closed his eyes as Tobias was about to fire his weapon Penny yelled out, "Gumball no!" A shot echoed through the woods Gumball looked at himself to see if he was hit nothing not even a scratch he looked a Tobias and saw a shotgun wound on his chest as blood shot up from the wound he fell down the hill. Gumball couldn't believe who he saw walk down the hill...

* * *

><p><strong>Got done with chapter 3 last night before school started so chapter 4 might be in a bit longer <strong>


	4. Chapter 4: The Shock

As Gumball rubbed his eyes in disbelief he looked at the shadowy figure come down the hill it was Spirit holding a shotgun to me. As Penny ran down the hill to see what has happened she saw Spirit holding the gun to Gumball she tried to get out her weapon to see what it was and pulled out binuclear. "Dammit" she said outloud then covering her mouth of what she said Spirit spoke in a light Russian accent yells "Whosoever there come out or I kill the boy," and with those words penny came out of hiding. "Now tell me what weapons you both have," "I have a garbage can lid," replied Gumball "And I have binuclear," Penny replied. "Nothing good," as he walked up and took the revolver from Tobias's corps and pulled the Axe from Joe's head "Here take this you need it more than I do," Spirit said handing Gumball the Axe. Gumball stood there looking at the axe then heard a voice from the distance "People we don't have to fight each other we can find a way out of this," "Thats voice its Carmen's," Penny said Penny,Gumball and Spirit ran intill they saw a hill where Carmen and Alan where. "Here give me the binoculars," Penny handed him the binoculars "Yep thats them,"Gumball said Spirit spoke, "There going to get themselves killed," Penny replied, "We need to help them," Spirit spoke, "No use helping the weak," as Spirit left he gave Gumball the Axe and left into the woods. Penny yelled at them , "Guys run get away from the hill," "Penny is that you come join us we don't have to fight," then came a loud scream and a gun going off what Gumball can make out was their was one of the new students on the hill opened fire on them. Alan and Carmen didn't stand a chance , "Oh god," Penny said to herself "Come on Penny we have to go," Gumball said grabbing her hand they got part ways done the trail , "Gumball wait I don't feel to well," Penny said before passing out. "Penny stay with me," Gumball yelled he pulled out his map from the pack he looked and saw a clinic not to far from them it was getting dark Gumball picked up Penny and made his way to the clinic their was still sunlight left when they got to the clinic. Gumball thought to himself _finally__ something good has happened to me for once _as he made is way the door to the clinic opened and out came Spirit with shotgun loaded as he looked at Gumball and Penny passed out on his shoulders he couldn't help but feel pity on them. He looked around and waved them in "What happened when I left you two," Spirit asked Gumball replied while laying Penny down in the clinic bed , " When you left the other new student came out and killed Alan and Carmen," Spirit replied "Okay you can tell me more about it as soon as I check up on your girlfriend," as He looked at Penny and examined her it seem she has a fever and minor blood loss. "This should do," as Spirit injected her with need body fluids, "Now she needs time to rest," Spirit told Gumball he replied, " Thank you Spirit, and I've been kinda wondering why did you help us," Spirit looked at Gumball and went to go sit down and from his bandanna he pulled out a picture and handed it to Gumball. Gumball looked at the picture and saw two people holding hands on Spirit and a wolf looking girl Gumball asked, "Who his this girl," "She my girlfriend," Spirit replied "What happened to her," Gumball asked Spirit replied with a deep sigh and said, "I killed her in the last Battle Royal I was in." As Spirit took off his bandanna to reviling a scar going across his forehead.

* * *

><p><strong>Got done with chapter 4 last night just for you guys<br>**


	5. Chapter 5:Flash back

"You where in this before," Gumball said in shock "Yes I was," replied Spirit "Then how did you survive," Gumball asked "Its a bit of a long story so you might want to get comfortable as Spirit laid down in a hammock. My story starts like your's did an explanation and the rules.

It was down to just the three of us Her,Me and an other student we began the last day on the beach. We were running away from our classmate who was shooting at us as I turned around to shoot back at him one of his bullets scraped across my forehead. It caused me to go down in the sand lucky for us he had to reload his gun. My Girlfriend took my gun and fired it at him hitting him in the head as I wiped the blood from my eyes to see what had happen I see her holding the gun to my head.

"I'm sorry Spirit but their can only be one," she told me as tears rolled down her eyes. I looked in shock of what she was doing I don't remember what came over me but I picked up some sand and throw it at her eyes blinding her as I took the gun from her shooting in the chest 3 times. I ran towards her body picking her up torso a little "Spirit," she said in a soft voice "I'm here,"I replied back as tears rolled down my face "Don't ever forget," she said with a smile before dieing in my arms.

"Thats my story Gumball," Spirit told Gumball

"Thats awful,"a familiar voice said as both of them look back to see who said it.

"Penny,"Gumball Shouted as he ran to hug Penny

"It seems like somebody doing fine,Well get some rest now you will need it" Spirit said

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the Crappy chapter I just had now time to do more<br>**


	6. Chapter 6:Other students

**Yes thats right I'm back. Got done with chapter 6. It might not be the best work but it's there so enjoy.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Bobert Pov<strong>

"Bio scans say that this is a good place to hide out,"Bobert said to his group that consisted of the Egg heads and Ocho.

"This is a most excellent spot Bobert,"Walter said to Bobert

"Oh yes a most excellent spot a great shelter and a vantage point to see over."Eugine said to Bobert

Ocho just made 8-bit sounds probably saying the same thing.

"So Bobert what is our next step of getting out of here,"Eugine asked. Bobert put up is claw and made a shh sound and then pointed to his collar. He then projected a message that said

"They can hear us though the collar we need to keep our voices down."  
>"Ahhhh,"The eggheads said in unison<p>

"I need you guys to go pick up some items for me if we are to get out of here,"Bobert messaged. Bobert printed out a sheet of the items listed.

"Were are we suppose to get any of this items,"The egg heads asked. Bobert grabbed a map of the island and marked the locations of the items.  
>"Come on Ocho lets get searching."The eggheads said as they left Bobert.<p>

**Masami POV**

"I can't believe they just left me out here. It's a good thing I found this house to hide out at."Masami said to herself

"Masami." a voice said

"Uh who's there!"Masami asked

"You know who it is." the voice said

"Show yourself!"Masami demanded

"Ah why do you have to be like that,"Carrie said laughing as she came out of the shadows

"Carri why would you do that?"Masami asked

"Because it was funny."Carrie replied

"No it wasn't,"Masami said

"To me it was,"Carrie replied

"So what do you want?"Masami asked

"Oh nothing just having a little chat with my friend before I kill her,"Carrie said laughing

"Ha ha your kidding right,"Masami asked nervously.

"Sure Masami,"Carrie said before trying and possessing the young girl.

"Get out of me,"Masami said struggling with her words.

"Don't struggle its almost over."Carrie replied

"I'm sorry Carrie but you forced me to do this,"Masami said as she began to change into a thundering storm.

"What's going on? Ow! Why does it hurt?"Carrie asked

"You don't know to much about yourself do you."Masami replied

"Ow dammit that stings,"Carrie said as she gave-up trying to posses Masami.

"Carrie I'm going to be honest with you this is going to hurt a lot."Masami said as she charged up a bolt of lighting

"No stop I give. I'll do what you want. Just don't,"Carrie begged Masami not to kill her

"Too late now you made your choice,"Masami said as she shot out the lighting.

**The Eggheads POV**

"What was that,"Walter said

"What was what,"Eugine asked but was cut of by a scream

"Come on it sound like it came from over here."Walter said as he made is way towards a warehouse and peaked though the warehouse window. What the three students saw was something horrible. They saw the body of Carrie beginning to fade out of existence and Masami standing there with a smile. The eggheads and Ocho all went down with they saw Masami turn her body towards the window.

"Oh my we have to leave before she comes after us,"Walter said

"Agreed come on Ocho,"Eugine replied. Ocho began to write something down in the dirt.

"We can't that warehouse has something we need,"he said. The Eggheads looked at each other they knew Ocho was right.  
>"How are we suppose to get in there,"Eugine asked<p>

"I need you two to make a distraction while I sneak in there and get the item,"Ocho wrote down

"There has to be another way of doing it a safer way Ocho?"Walter asked

"I'm afraid there isn't another way,"Ocho wrote down. Walter knew Ocho was right they needed that part if they wanted to get out alive.

"How do we distract her then?"Walter asked

"I don't know your geniuses think of something,"Ocho wrote down then started to climb the warehouse.

"How do you distract a girl who's father is rich and owns the rainbow factory in Elmore?"Eugine asked

"She has Daddy issues from what I could tell from school so we just needed to sound like her father and boom she is distracted."Walter replied.

"But how are we suppose to sound like her father?"Eugine asked

"Like this,"Walter replied making his voice sound exactly like Masami father

"How did you do that?"Eugine asked

"I took a class on how to change your voice,"Walter relied

"All right are you ready for this?"Eugine asked

"As ready as I can be,"Walter replied.

"Okay and start," Eugine whispered to Walter.

"Masami."Walter whispered

"Who's there you better come out now. I just killed somebody and I'm not afraid to do it again,"Masami yelled.

"Its me your Father,"Walter said

"Daddy,"Masami asked

"Yes and I saw what you did,"Walter said

"But Daddy I had to she was trying to kill me."Masami said in childish voice

"I don't care do you know how hard it takes to cover up a murder."Walter

"But can't you just call the people you always do to clean this sort of stuff up?"Masami asked. Eugine looked up and saw Ocho pulling up the item.

"Okay get this wrapped up,"Eugine said to Walter.

"I have to go now Masami be a nice girl now."Walter said as the two egg heads went back to the hide out.

"Daddy don't go,"Masami said felling abandoned.

"I can't believe that accentually worked."Eugine said

"Yeah wait intill Bobert hears."Walter said laughing.

"How are you holding up Ocho?"Eugine asked. Ocho just made some 8-bit noise they guessed it meant okay.

* * *

><p><strong>This is going to be the last story of mine for the year. Got to spend time with the family and this story as a Christmas present or what ever you celebrate from me to a safe Hoilday and new years.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7:Ocelot

**Okay my computer is acting up so I had to use this old computer to type the might be some spellng errors so please bare with me.**

* * *

><p>"Spirit what are you doing?"Gumball asked as he saw Spirit looking out the window with his shotgun drawn.<p>

"Quite,"Spirit whispered as he motioned to wake up Penny.

"Okay,"Gumball whispered back as he went to go wake up Penny.

"Hey Penny wake up,"Gumball whispered

"Whats going on?"Penny asked

"I don't know but Spirit wants us to get up and stay quite."Gumball replied as they walked towards the window with Spirit.

"Whats going on Spirit?"Gumball asked

"I hear someone outside,"Spirit replied

"Can you see who it is?"Penny asked

"I can't see to dark but if things go bad meet back up at this point of the island. I have someone meeting me there that can get us off of here. Oh and take this Gumball remember always be prepared if you have to kill someone."Spirit said as he handed Gumball the revolver.  
>"Thanks,"Gumball said as he took the gun realizing it was heavier than he thought.<p>

"Quite someones coming,"Spirit said as he peaked out the window to see who it was.

"Dammit,dammit,dammit,"Anton yelled as he ran past the clinic.

"Anton?"Penny said confused.

"I wander what he's running from?"Gumball asked

"Shh quite and get down now someone else is coming."Spirit said as he ducked down under the window. Running pass the clinic was Ocelot reloading his machine gun and aiming it towards Anton and releasing a entire clip into his back and duffelbag Ocelot turned his head towards the clinic which made Spirit drop down to the floor.

"Who was it Spirit?"Gumball asked

"The volunteer."Spirit replied

"What,"Penny asked

"He chose to be apart in this game for his own amusement."Spirit replied

"Why would anyone do that?"Penny asked

"I don't know why but he did and he is nothing but trouble probably one of the toughest competitors on this island,"Spirit replied.

"I can't believe it worked. I'm a live. I can't believe stuffing this bag with full of phone books would stop the bullets."Anton yelled.

"I was wandering when you were going to stop faking."Ocelot said as he jumped down from the roof of the clinc.

"No please don't kill,"Anton begged

"I got something better to do with you,"Ocelot said with a grabbed Anton and pulled out a grenade and ducktape from his duffle bag.

"What are you going to do with that?"Anton asked trying to get out of Ocelot's grip.

"Alright nice and tight,"Ocelot he picked up a rock and Anton he threw a rock at the clinic breaking a window.

"What are you going to do?"Anton asked

"Just this."Ocelot said as he threw Anton though the broken clinic window.

"Dammit he knows where here we need to go."Spirit yelled as he grabed supplies.

"We need to help Anton."Penny said

"No time,"Spirirt said as he made his way torwards the door. Anton came though the window and landed right between Gumball and Penny.  
>"Penny! Go with Ocelot!"Gumball yelled as he jumped out the window<p>

"Gumball,"Penny yelled but was stoped by Ocelot."

"We have to go now,"Ocelot said he threw her outside the door before the grenade went off.

"Why did I get myself into,"Gumball said as he ran from Ocelot trying to dodge his gunfire.

"We can't just leave him with that guy."Penny said

"You don't see what he's doing. He's distracting him for me and you to get away."Spirit replied

"But" Penny said but was cut off by Spirit

"Don't worry he has a plan."Spirit said as they contunued there way though the night.

"Dammit."Gumball said as he stoped just before falling of a cliff.

"There's no where for you to go now"Ocelot said as he pointed his gun at Gumball.

"Jump."A familiar voice said.

"But."Gumball replied

"Just do it," the voice did as he was told and jump off the cliff.

"Dammit."Ocelot said as he watched Gumball jump off the cliff.

"No way he's going to surrvie that."Ocelot woke up to see a showdow figure looking over him.

"Darwin."Gumball said before passing out.

* * *

><p><strong>This is not my best work<strong>


End file.
